Why is high school so complicated? NaruHina
by Suna Kurai
Summary: They thought they were fine until they found out that they can't be together. Well, not yet at least. He'll try anything to make her father allow them to be together. Even if it takes a long time. Remember, Naruto never gives up!
1. Disapproval

She was rich. She was the heiress to the family business of course and was always relaxed and cared for. He was, well… How can I describe him? I don't know he was just in a whole different level. It was a whole different level below hers. He was a slob who lived on his own in a rent-to-own apartment. Other than that, he still had to pay his way through high school. Back when he was a kid, nobody cared about him so he started screaming, "FINE, LAUGH AT ME! JUST WAIT! I'M GONNA RESTORE MY FAMILY'S BUSINESS AND BECOME PRESIDENT OF IT!" She was the only one who admired him but she knew that her father wouldn't let her be with him even if he wanted to. He didn't seem to notice her either. He had his eyes locked on his best friend's girlfriend. He gave up and chose his best friend since he wanted them to be happy. Then one day, it all changed, suddenly he found himself fighting her cousin so he would leave him alone let him and her be together. Her cousin was entrusted to the duty of protecting her and he lost the fight. They were officially going out! Well, until recently…

"Hinata, who is this boy," asked a man with his arms crossed, "Why is he giving you flowers?"

"T-this is m-my boyfriend, father," she said

"Naruto Uzumaki sir!" he smiled and held out his hand.

Hiashi didn't take it but instead he said, "I am Hiashi Hyuga. Are you aware that I am this girl's father?"

"Yes sir," he replied

"What makes you think that you can date my daughter?"

"Well, she's really special and I wouldn't exchange her for all the money and pleasure in the world."

"Prove it then but until you haven't, you cannot date her but you may still be friends since you seem like a sensible young man. I just need to see if what you say is true. You are dismissed, you may leave now." Naruto bowed his head and left. On his way out, he found Neji walking to the mansion. "Hey Neji!" he said.

Neji looked at him and tried to put on a smile but he was too depressed and just said, "Oh, hey…"

"Why? What's wrong, you looked depressed?"

"It's nothing," he found the strength in his face muscles and forced a sad smile, "IT's girl problems. You don't have to know."

"Ok! But you can call me anytime if you need me!" Naruto yelled as he stepped out the gates.

"Thanks," Neji replied.

"How am I gonna impress Hinata's father?" Naruto told himself, "It could take a year to impress him but it's worth it for Hinata!"

He saw Sakura going in Sasuke's house and smiled. He was SO over her. He walked further and saw Ino and Shikamaru walking to Shikamaru's house and he grinned. He walked behind Karin and Suigetsu. He didn't really like them that much but he couldn't help but smile as he saw them walk home. They always fight yet they're best friends even though neither would admit it. Just like how he and Sasuke used to be.

He came home and decided to clean his apartment for once. Hiashi Hyuga might burst in and find his house as dirty as possible. He scratched his head and sighed. He knew his house was overcrowded but not by human presence. His house was overcrowded with the presence of cockroaches.

"I don't need a mop. I need and exterminator and 2 dozen house cleaners, if I could afford paying them all." Just then he remembered someone from his class. "I know!" he dialed on his phone and a boy with a very low and weird voice answered.

"Shino…!"

"Oh, it's you, Naruto. Why did you call?"

"Uhm, yeah, you know a lot about bugs right?"

"Insects are quite fascinating, aren't they? They are the smallest yet most interesting creatures that ever walked the earth."

"Yeah, I didn't get a word you said. Anyway, can you go to my house? I kinda have a roach problem." He said as a cockroach crawled up the telephone cord. He reached for his pencil case and yelled, "DIE ROACH!"

"STOP!" yelled Shino on the phone, "Every living thing has a soul and purpose,"

"Oh great, him and his insect lectures." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I'm on my way." He hung up.

"I'm starting to think that calling Shino wasn't such a good idea."

Shino came in with a giant net.

"What the heck are you gonna do with that freaking thing?" Naruto was _really_ starting to think that this was a bad idea.

"I have a way with insects; I'll transport them to a remote area in the forest." He placed a giant cake in the net.

"Poor cake," Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he replied. That was actually the least weird thing he said the whole day.

"Why are you cleaning up? You don't clean up at all, right?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T CLEAN UP AT ALL? OF COURSE I CLEAN UP!"

"When was the last time you did?" he asked as he set up the net.

Naruto thought back to the past. "When I was about… Six… years… old…"

"See what I mean…"

"At least I don't lecture people about insects! I can see why you don't have a girlfriend!"

"I'm just misunderstood," he replied, "Anyway; you haven't answered my question yet."

"Well, Hinata's father told me that he's gonna test me to see if I'm good enough for her. He might barge in here anytime and I wanna be ready!"

"I see, Hiashi Hyuga huh?" Shino stood up, "You might want to get out,"

Naruto did as he was told. Three minutes later, he was called back inside.

"DON'T TELL ME THIS MANY ROACHES LIVE IN MY HOUSE!"

"I'm not telling you, you figured it out."

Naruto felt his hand on his face in a face palm. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm dropping them off your window so my father's truck can catch it." Shino poked his head through the window and found Kiba asleep beside the truck.

"Kiba," he yelled, "Open the truck!"

"Huh? What? Ok!" he pushed a button and the top part opened, "Go!"

Shino dropped the net of cockroaches into the truck and Kiba closed it immediately.

"They're all gone, even the eggs," said Shino, "We'll just transport them!"

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled. It wasn't such a bad idea to call Shino after all. Shino left with Kiba and the truck went straight to the forest.

Naruto put on a determined looked and yelled, "OK! I'M GONNA CLEAN THIS WHOLE APARTMENT UP TONIGHT!" He started by throwing the stray wrappers and instant ramen cups away. Then he swept the floor after that he moped. Then he scrubbed the bathroom floor and walls. He cleaned the toilet and his shower and bathtub place. He scrubbed the other floors and walls too. He cleaned the doorknobs and doors, the window panes and the windows. By the time he was just dusting off his knick knacks, it was already ten o' clock. He slumped down on the couch and looked around. He was satisfied. His house was clean—too clean. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello! Uzumaki residence! How may I help you?" he smiled.

"Naruto…?" It was Sasuke.

"Oh hey Idiot," he said

"I'm not the idiot, you are you loser!"

"Why did you call?"

"It's about Sakura, I need your help."

"Why? What happened?"

"Her mom thought we were doing something 'bad' if you know what I mean. Now she ordered Sakura to stay away from me."

"Then you just have to prove that you weren't doing that 'bad' thing whatever it is and prove that you love Sakura. But you should stay away from her for awhile until you have a plan. You two can go and hang out in school but outside school, you can't. Her mother might catch you two."

You know, you're pretty smart for a loser," he smirked, "Thanks Naruto!"

"Any time!" he replied. They both hung up. Naruto went up to his newly cleaned bed room and changed into his sleepwear then slumped into the bed.

"I solved Sasuke's problem," he told himself, "What about mine?"


	2. Nightmare

"_Naruto-kun,"_

"Hinata?" he woke up and found himself upside down with his feet rested on the bed since he was on the floor.

"What kind of dream was that?" he said while violently scratching his head. He dreamed of being in a straightjacket while Hinata was being carried away by another guy. Naruto banged his head on the glass separating them but all that did was giving him a bloody forehead. He just stood there watching Hinata go with the random dude and it seemed like she couldn't see him. He called out to her but she couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear her too. All he heard was his name being spoken with her sweet and apparently small voice. He had hoped this wouldn't happen in the future.

He ate breakfast and got ready for school. He went out his house and walked the distance. He entered the gates and the main door. He went to his locker to get his stuff.

After that, he met up with Sasuke. "So how are you and Sakura?"

"Loser, it's the beginning of the day. I just called last night! Do you think we would've made a difference?"

"Oh, sorry,"

"Just promise to help me, ok…?"

"You bet! I'm ready for anything!" he smiled.

They entered the room. Naruto saw Hinata and went to his usual seat beside her.

"Hinata, I just had a nightmare last night," he said.

"R-really…? Do you w-want to t-tell me about it?" she said her eyes full of concern.

"Well, it's about you being with—"

"Sakura," Kakashi announced, "Your mom called and she said you cannot be Sasuke's seatmate anymore. You will exchange seats with Naruto!"

"But Kakashi-sensei!" he complained, "I can't go to Hinata's house anymore, now I have to sit next to Sasuke!"

"Don't act like you're not my best friend," said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, picked up his things and walked over to Sakura's seat next to Sasuke. Sakura moved over next to Hinata.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura replied, "Naruto said something intriguing there. Mind telling me about it?"

"Father is going to test him but until then, we can't be dating,"

"Oh I see, well, at least he still has a chance," Sakura sighed.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. Her sweet eyes were looking with concern on her friend.

"I'm totally forbidden to see Sasuke says my mom."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she replied.

"No! Its fine," Sakura smiled with tears on her eyes, "I can handle it."

"Sakura," Hinata felt sorry for her friend as she saw tears streaming down her face while she was smiling.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"See, you're actually happy," he smirked.

"Don't rub it in! Anyway, this looks serious doesn't it?"

"DOPE…! Of course it is! I need your help. I have to get Sakura back!"

"Leave it to me. Go to my house later! You can sleep there since your parents and Itachi are all on a business trip!"

"Sure but what will I be doing there?"

"Well come up with a plan of course!"

"I'm starting not to like this," Sasuke mumbled to himself but agreed.

"NARUTO, SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled, "Hurry up! The bell already rang go to Science now!"

They immediately stood up and left the room.

"Teenagers these days," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

Naruto and Sasuke went to class. They sat down beside each other since their ex-girlfriends sat together."

"Ne, Sasuke, do you mind helping me with Hinata?" Naruto told him.

"Why?"

"Well, I have to impress her father for him to y'know allow us to date. How do I do that? I have no idea!"

"Dope and I expect you to help me with Sakura. Well, you could just act sensibly and not like an air head."

"How do I do that?"

_**Sasuke: *FACE PALM!* Expression: Sweat drop **_

"You need work," he said.

"Sasuke, I had a nightmare last night,"

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I was in a straightjacket while some other dude carried Hinata away from me,"

Sasuke stifled a laugh about the straightjacket part.

"There was a glass separating us and I yelled and yelled her name while banging my head on it to break free but all that gave me was a forehead full of blood. She couldn't hear me and I couldn't hear her too. All I could hear from her voice is when she would say my name," he said, "Could that possibly happen in the future?"

"Dreams are dreams," Sasuke said.

"That doesn't even make sense,"

"A dream is the fulfillment of a wish," said Sasuke, "Sigmund Freud said that,"

"Who's that? And do you think I actually wished that? Why would I wish anything like that anyway?"

"Sometimes dreams focus as warnings," someone said from behind them. It was Shikamaru.

"Warnings…?" Naruto asked

"I may be a genius but I don't know everything. Consider yourself warned. Dreams use symbols or signs that you're not aware of and it might be warning you of something," he said lazily, "I'm not saying I'm right I'm just giving a possibility. Don't get paranoid,"

"Naruto…! Oi, Naruto!"

"Eh?" Naruto turned to see Jiraya staring at him.

"Tell me Naruto, are you done with your project?"

"Eh? The dope has it," he said pointing to Sasuke.

"Who're you calling dope, you idiot?" he replied with their project in his hand and passed it to Jiraya.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" he said.

"Ino has it, troublesome woman," he said pointing to the person behind him.

"Who are you calling troublesome, Shika?" she pouted as she handed the project to Jiraya.

"Didn't you hear, I said you," he replied in his usual lazy way.

Ino pouted and sat down again "Hmph!"

Naruto saw Shikamaru smirk in satisfaction. That class ended. The school day went by with Naruto thinking about his nightmare and Shikamaru's words.

When it was finally done, Naruto was walking along the school field and he caught sight of Hinata. He walked up to her.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"I-I feel sorry for Sakura, l-let's help her."

"Of course," he said, "I already am helping Sasuke, you wanna join the club?"

"I-if I can help Sakura then y-yes,"

"Great! I'm supposed to be meeting with Sasuke at home today, wanna come over?"

"I-I don't think father w-will allow me after yesterday."

"Then we'll just call you!"

"Ok," she smiled.

Naruto put his hand over her head and messed up her hair. After that he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. She blushed.

"We will help Sakura and Sasuke get back together and then I'll do my best for your father to like me for you," he kept smiling, "Well, see you tomorrow!"

After that, he left. Hinata just stood there watching him go while the wind was blowing.

"Naruto-kun,"


End file.
